Argent
Argent is the Silver Aura Psion, leader of the Avatars and the Auraphages, and the main antagonist of'' Psyforce. After the murder of his family by nonpsions, he waged a war of extermination against all nonpsions with the aid of the Auraphages, but was sealed away by the leaders of Psyforce at the cost of their own lives. Seventy years later, the Avatars freed him from his extradimensional prison, and resumed his war before being killed by his counterpart, the Golden Aura Max Gild. Appearance Argent is a Caucasian man about six feet in height with shoulder-length black hair. He is slender, but is also muscular and very physically fit. While he appears to be about twenty years of age, he is in fact much older. He wears a long silver jacket, opened to reveal his chest, and pants and dress shoes of the same color. He also wears a silver necklace with a cross pendant, as well as a silver diadem with a glowing slivery-white gem set into the front. Personality and Traits Argent is quite calm and polite most of the time. However, he is devoted to his goal of killing all nonpsions to the point where he has given up all empathy for others. He sees his subordinates as tools to be used for his goals and his enemies as evil monsters who must be destroyed. He rationalizes his actions with the "logic" that since he and his cause are good, any action he takes to further his cause is good as well. Biography Early Life Argent was born approximately one hundred years before the events of ''Psyforce in a small village in the Outer Countries, a rural and extremely psiphobic area of the world. He was born with great power, and his mother died in childbirth as a result of the damage his Aura had done to her internal organs. His psionic powers became readily apparent early on in life, and he was physically and emotionally abused by almost everyone in his village because of this, with the sole exception of a girl named Kristal. Both were ostracized for this, and left the village as soon as they could. Argent joined the Psyforce, soon becoming one of its leaders. He and Krista built a house a few miles away from their former village, where they soon had a son. During one of Argent's missions, Kristal; and her son were murdered by the villagers. Upon his return, Argent found their bodies and immediately went on a rampage, destroying the village completely. He blamed all nonpsions for the deaths of his family and, deciding that they were all evil, began a crusade to wipe them out. He found several extremely powerful Auraphages and formed the Avatars, tempting them with the promise of a world made entirely of psions for them to feed on. Argent declared war on the Psyforce, only to be sealed away in an interdimensional void by the leaders of the Psyforce at the cost of their own lives. He remained there in a semiconscious state for seventy years. Article in Progress Powers and Abilities Argent is, for most of Psyforce's run, the single most powerful being in the world by a vast margin. As the Silver Aura Psion, he is one of the only two psions with no upper limit on their potential strength, the other being the Gold Aura Psion. Overwhelming Aura: Argent's Aura is so powerful that its energy runs rampant around him. Even when consciously suppressed, coming near him results in severe burns for psions below 1st Class, and any matter that comes into direct contact with him or his clothing is disintegrated unless it is sufficiently protected (Super-Class psions and anything in contact with them). If not suppressed, his Aura surrounds him in a roughly cylindrical area 500 feet in diameter and 1500 feet tall; anything in this area is affected as if he had touched it. The disintegration caused by his touch is involuntary and impossible to prevent, forcing Argent to use his Aura as an energy source in place of the chemical reactions fueled by food and air. Object Creation: Argent can form objects out of his Aura. Examples include his clothing, his palace, and the sword he uses on the rare occasion he feels the need to use one. These objects are completely under Argent's control, having whatever shape and physical properties he desires and popping in and out of existence according to his needs. Argent does not need to be conscious to maintain them, but they disintegrate upon his death. Aura Manipulation: Argent's main offensive ability is manipulating his Aura. This generally manifests in the form of energy blasts, ranging from beams precise enough to target specific internal organs to nuclear-level explosions. Telekinesis: Argent can move objects with his mind. While this is a very basic psionic ability, Argent's telekinesis is so advanced that he is capable of tearing up multiple square miles of earth and planting it in orbit, as he did when forming the Silver Isles. *'Flight:' Argent can use his telekinesis to fly. Telepathy: Argent can telepathically communicate with others. As doing this requires Aura contact, however, he is limited to sending mental images and messages. Should he attempt to access more than surface thoughts, his Aura automatically devours that of his victim, effectively killing them and leading to possession. This also happens should someone attempt to see past Argent's own surface thoughts. Argent generally keeps his surface thoughts shielded, but sometimes drops these shields specifically to get someone to make the fatal plunge into his mind. *'Possession:' Argent can possess someone by overpowering their Aura and mind with his own. The victim's consciousness vanishes like a drop in an ocean, and Argent gains complete control over their body. The Aura absorption gives Argent access to all of the victim's memories and abilities (the latter only through that particular body), making this ability optimal for infiltration. Argent can also bestow some of his own powers into the body, but depending on how much power he applies the body burns away under the strain. Overloading the body causes it to explode. Argent may possess many thousands of victims at once, and his control does not diminish with range. Immense Strength: Argent has great strength, being able to deflect blows powerful enough to flatten skyscrapers with only a single finger. Immense Speed: Argent can run at up to 3,000 mph and fly at up to 7,500 mph. He is not visible when moving this fast and appears to be teleporting, making his attacks almost impossible to anticipate or dodge. Immense Durability: '''Argent is incredibly difficult to hurt, with only nuclear-scale attacks doing any damage at all. '''States of Consciousness: Like most powerful psions, Argent can boost his abilities by entering a heightened state of consciousness. While having access to both Ascension and Revelation, he can also use a third state, Finality. This form is far more powerful than either of the other two. Article in Progress Quotes "There's something...some''one...in the breach. I could feel his power. Just sensing it, I felt like I was at the bottom of the ocean. It didn't feel like an Aura; it was pure, overwhelming power. And I felt hate. So much hate. We can't let him get out, Max. If he does, everything will end." ''-Verda, on sensing Argent's power for the first time "I grew up surrounded by those who could not understand. They had no power to know each other's minds and hearts and feared what they could not know. They made themselves alike and rejected all that was different. Nonpsions can't be any different. They will always hate that which they cannot understand, and they will never understand. Thus, there will always be violence and pain as long as they live. Only through their deaths may a perfect world be born." ''-Argent, on his motives Trivia *Argent's appearance was initially based of a picture of Yoshioka of ''Btooom!, but later evolved to more resemble Ulquiorra Cifer of Bleach. *Argent's theme song is "Doomsday" by Globus. *Argent's character was initially that of a violent sadist who wanted to rule the world for the sake of it. This was changed because it was too one-dimensional, although I have many other characters who retain a similar personality. Category:People Category:Villains Category:Meta5's Content